UCS
UCS, ''The Union of Communist States'' is a loose confederation of the 4 socialist republics, Barachersk, Burkov, Kránov & Talapolatsk History The UCS was a result of the communist revolution in the former independent state of Burkov in 7 AC. The revolution was a result of the mistreatment of the general population by the fascist regime of Burkov, in the years before the revolution. The former dictator Freia Lokisdottir was hanged by the neck from the "Column of the State", a monument in Tunsborg. Post revolution, the red revolutionary group of BKP seized control over the government, in addition to all major corporations that had formerly exported national resources to other states, such as the Empire of Aki, and the Empire of Nasconya. Among these companies was the Nasconyan mining company "NCM", that was abolished from the country post revolution. All property of these companies was seized by the government. Due to the rise in quality of life in Burkov, mainly because of the nationalization of resources, the former independent state of Kranov joined the union after a democratic referendum in 7.5 AC. The first time the union was referred to as the UCS was when the first president, Olav Magnusson, signed the treaty of Talapolatsk, officially giving up military, as well as economic autonomy, with the exception of city-specific forces, as well as defencive forces. The next nation to join the union was Barachersk. Barachersk was a third world country until their government turned socialist after a coup the etat, 4 years post The Burkovian Revolution. The UCS, at this point made up of Burkov, Kranov, and Talapolatsk, did not approve of the undemocratic movement that the government of Barachersk was. After a military intervention, the UCS chose to annex the country, and insert their own sovietic state government in the capital city Barachersk. Military force Since "The Treaty of Talapolatsk", the UCS has officially had a federal army, as well as navy. The military potential of the union is wast, however mostly unused because of the pacifistic tendencies of BKP, TKP,BaKP, and KKP. It is known that the UCS focuses on expanding it's nuclear capabilities, in order to keep the terror-balance against other nations, imperial Nasconya and Aki in particular, taking into considderation the opposing ideologies. As of 16/11/14 AC, the UCS has 2 UCSF(United Communist Strike Force) -class tanks, and 1 B-1 Burkov class frigate. However, the government has initialized a program with the intention of boosting the country's military capabilities, with the purpose of raising a peacekeeping army. "Peace through Death" is the motto of the ancient Tunorian knights, adopted by the CSF (communist special forces). Since Tunsborg is the only strategically located city, in regard to oceans, it is the home of the naval fleet. All ships in UCS are built by national shipwarfts, with the sole intention of outcompeting, and defeating enemy vessels. Economy UCS has an unusual economic system. Because of the already altruistic philosophy thought by the fascist regime from before the revolution, it's inhabitants are capable of running the country without a currency. However, because of trading options with neighbouring states, the government created the national currency as a way to keep track of wealth and production growth. The average lifespan of a union-citizen is 75 years for women, and 80 years for men. This is because of a 50/50 gender quotation system in all workplaces, making women take far more risky jobs, in addition to putting more men in safe beurocratical jobs. The trading of Union-goods to other nations has so far been very restricted, with the exception of opening the sanctioning of other states with the purpose of making them join the union. As of 16/11/14AC, the UCS is not trading with any other countries, and is therefore self-sustained. Category:Countries